


Vive feliz, si puede en este mundo feliz alguien vivir

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te quiero.” murmuró.Yabu no respondió, pero él no se dio cuenta.Estar allí en ese momento era todo lo que quería, y nada iba a distraerle de esa sensación paradisíaca.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Vive feliz, si puede en este mundo feliz alguien vivir

**Vive feliz, si puede en este mundo feliz alguien vivir**

Seguía así hace meses ya.

Se encontraban en los lugares más impensables, al buscar horarios que fueran buenos por ambos.

Al intentar no llamar la atención, porque sabían lo que arriesgaban.

Kei de vez en cuando se encontraba soñando despierto, pensando en su relación como lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle, y agradeciendo su iniciativa, porque sabía qué Yabu nunca se habría acercado a él si no hubiera dado el primer paso.

Pero no podía no hacerlo.

Había pasado cada clase de Historia de la Arquitectura a fantasear con él, durante meses, tanto que incluso sin tenerle en frente estaba seguro de poderle dibujar de memoria, al trazar cada detalle de su piel, de su cara, de su expresión.

Le gustaba imaginarse en la cátedra, las manos del profesor encima, su lengua que le buscaba, sus cuerpos desnudos, sudados, hambrientos, tumbados el uno encima del otro.

Oía su voz penetrarle en la cabeza, pero no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía durante la clase.

Se encontraba siempre siendo el primero al salir de la clase, al correr al cuarto de baño para dar alivio a la erección que llegaba puntual al surgir de esos pensamientos.

No podía hacer nada sin que su mente corriera a él, sin pensar que le habría gustado estarle cerca, que le habría gustado tener el derecho de estar a su lado.

Cuando había llegado al límite de la suportación, cuando ya no había podido más vivir con esa obsesión, se había ido a su estudio con la clara intención de expresar lo que sentía.

No había sido sencillo.

Se había sentado frente a él, del otro lado de su escritorio, le había mirado a la cara y su sonrisa le había impedido de hablar.

En ese momento, sólo podía haber actuado.

Había rodeado el escritorio, se había bajado y le había besado.

Sonrió al repensar en la expresión de puro desconcierto aflorada en la cara del profesor.

Kei había tenido que sufrir para obtener lo que quería.

Había chocado muchas veces contra su obstinación, contra excusas como la edad o la deontología profesional que le impedía de tener una relación con un estudiante.

Y él deshacía sus excusas como si fueran una casa de papel, cada vez, al llegar siempre un paso más cerca del objetivo.

Cuando había acabado de destruir todas las barreras, se había sentido como en paraíso.

Recordaba cada detalle de esa tarde, recordaba de haber visto una sombra de deseo en la cara de Yabu, de haberle visto levantarse y cerrar la puerta con llave, y en ese momento había sentido un temblor bajo su columna.

Se había dejado coger sobre el escritorio, se había dejado desnudar, besar, lamer, tocar, mientras guardaba la cabeza echada atrás y miraba al cielorraso, al contar las vigas para intentar no correrse muy pronto con la lengua del profesor alrededor de su erección, mientras pensaba que le habría gustado que ese momento durara en eterno.

Había acabado, de alguna manera, pero no debería haberse preocupado.

De allí en adelante, habían estado otros encuentros parecidos, muchos.

Y él, que se había acostumbrado a tener un miedo respetuoso por sus clases porque sabía en qué estado iba a salir, se había en cambio encontrado esperándolas ansiado.

Estaba en clase, en ese momento.

El salón era amplio, ventilado.

El aire estaba más caliente, y las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Kei estaba sentado de primera fila, la mirada fija a Yabu, y con cada desplazamiento de aire le parecía que el olor del profesor le penetrara en la nariz, haciendo difícil llegar al final de la clase indemne.

Porque su mente seguía siendo llena de las mismas imágenes, con la diferencia que ahora eran recuerdos, no fantasías.

Vio al mayor echarle unos vistazos fugaces, y sabía qué estaba pensando lo mismo.

Sonrió, malicioso, al tomar un bolígrafo y al meterse la punta en boca con un gesto casual, más y más consciente de sus ojos encima.

Le vio alternar unas veces la mirada de él al reloj, y cuando finalmente la clase acabó esperó que todo el mundo hubiera salido, antes de acercarse.

“En mi estudio.” dijo entre dientes, luego se fue y Kei esperó un rato antes de seguirle.

Entró en el cuarto, intentando no llamar la atención, cerró la puerta rápidamente con llave y se giró para encontrar a Yabu que le esperaba, apoyado contra el escritorio, los brazos cruzados.

Cuando el menor se le acercó, Kota casi saltó hacia él, le tomó la cara en las manos y empezó a besarle, con fuerza.

Al separarse, Kei vio que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, inocentemente.

El mayor le cogió de la cintura, le empujó contra el escritorio y se bajó hacia él, la boca cerca de su oído.

“No vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez, Kei.” susurró, al llevar las manos a sus caderas, bajo la camiseta, antes de quitársela con un gesto repentino. “Fue la clase más larga de mi vida.” añadió, y llevó la boca a su pecho, contra un pezón, empezando a morderlo.

Kei rio, mientras comenzaba a gemir ya, y le llevó distraídamente una mano al pelo, guardándole la cabeza allí.

“Lo siento, _sensei_.” le provocó. “No quería crear dificultades.” se burló de él, y luego echó un grito de dolor cuando los dientes del mayor fueron más hondo en su carne.

“Tienes suerte que tenga otra clase en media hora, o te habría hecho pasar las ganas de bromar.” le reprochó, pero eso sólo aumentó la hilaridad del menor.

“Cuando quieres, Kota.” le dijo, disfrutando como siempre tener el derecho de pronunciar su nombre.

En ese momento dejaron de hablar, porque estaba superfluo.

Dada la prisa del profesor, se liberaron pronto de la ropa, y Kei bajó del escritorio y empujó contra su pecho hasta hacerle sentar en la silla, arrodillándose de una manera tan alusiva como posible entre sus piernas y pasando lascivamente la lengua en su erección, sin quitar ni una vez los ojos de los suyos.

Yabu le miraba encantado, ansiosamente, como si no tuviera el coraje de hablar para pedir más, por miedo que pudiera acabar.

Sin embargo, Kei nunca le dejaba esperar mucho, era provocativo, pero no paciente.

Se apoyó con las manos en los muslos del profesor y se bajó un poco más para tomar en boca la punta de su sexo, pronto seguida por el resto del largo.

Le oyó aguantar un gemido, mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y la apretaba, casi haciéndole daño, dando él el ritmo.

Movía las caderas contra su boca, dejando que su erección deslizara adentro, pero Kei no lamentaba que tuviera él las riendas.

Se quedaba quieto y le dejaba tener su ritmo, mientras le rozaba con la lengua, al sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí cuando le oyó gemir incontroladamente.

No duró mucho; unos minutos y Yabu salió de su boca, al echarle un vistazo enojado.

“Te diviertes mucho.” le reprochó. Kei sonrió y se puso en pie.

“Por qué, ¿quieres dejarme creer que tú no te diviertas?” se burló de él.

“Ven aquí.” susurró el profesor, al ignorar su pregunta, la urgencia y la lujuria claras en su tono de voz.

Le puso las manos a la base de la espalda y le tiró cerca hasta que le estuvo sentado encima.

Entonces le llevó los dedos en los labios, y Kei abrió lentamente la boca, empezando a lamer, lánguidamente, al imitar los gestos de antes en su erección.

Le oyó a Kota quejarse un poco, mientras los quitaba de su boca y les dejaba bajar por su espalda, haciéndole temblar hasta que llegaron a su abertura.

“Vas a hacerme volver loco.” murmuró el mayor, al dejar que el primero dedo deslizara dentro de él.

No perdió mucho tiempo preparándole, nunca lo hacía.

A Kei no le importaba; el dolor nunca estaba excesivo, y siempre estaba compensado por la maraña de sensaciones que le daba Kota, de la fricción dentro de sí, de cómo Kota parecía siempre gozar más cuando no le preparaba muy bien.

Cuando le sintió empujar dentro de sí, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, consciente que dentro de un rato el dolor iba a desaparecer, que Yabu iba a hacerle gritar, que iba a gozar, como ocurría siempre.

El mayor le cogió las caderas, le levantó como podía y volvió a hacerle bajar rápido, entrando en él hasta desafiar todos sus límites, y repitió el mismo gesto una y otra vez, acompañándolo con el movimiento de las caderas, dando más fuerza a los empujones.

Como Kei se esperaba, no le tomó mucho para empezar a sentir el placer, para gemir más alto, al sufocar los gritos contra la piel del mayor.

Le sentía dentro de sí, en cada detalle, imaginaba de mirar la escena desde fuera y sentía la excitación crecer más y más con cada empujón, hasta ser casi insoportable.

Yabu llevó una mano entre sus cuerpos, le tomó la erección y empezó a masturbarle con el mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, Kei ya no pudo aguantarse y se corrió, al ensuciarle la mano y el estómago al mayor, quien le sintió hacerse aún más apretado y no pudo evitar de llegar él también al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de él mientras amortiguaba un grito con la boca contra su pecho, mordiéndole fuerte, tanto de dejar una marca.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Kei no quería moverse, no quería que Kota saliera de él, le habría gustado quedarse allí, el cuerpo contra el suyo, la sensación de su piel caliente contra la propia, mientras sus manos todavía le apretaban.

Le apoyó perezosamente la cabeza contra un hombro, y la levantó un poco para morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

“Te quiero.” murmuró.

Yabu no respondió, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Estar allí en ese momento era todo lo que quería, y nada iba a distraerle de esa sensación paradisíaca.

*

Vuelto al dormitorio, saludó con un rápido gesto de la mano su compañero de cuarto, determinado a ir a ducharse, pero el chico le paró.

“¿Dónde fuiste después de la clase?” le preguntó, en tono vagamente de acusación.

Kei suspiró, al girarse hacia él y al apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

No le gustaba el tono.

No le gustaba la mirada.

Quería a Yuya, le consideraba su mejor amigo y le importaba de su opinión.

Sin embargo, en ese caso no.

Cuando le había dicho de la relación con Yabu, había desaprobado.

Seguía diciéndole que estaba equivocado, que era un profesor, que había más de diez años de diferencia entre ellos, y que habrían acabado haciéndose pillar, arriesgando la carrera profesional de uno y universitaria del otro.

Normalmente no le escuchaba, sólo asentía y fingía de darle razón, hasta que el mayor renunciaba a hacerle razonar.

Sin embargo, había situaciones cuando no sufría sus sermones.

Cuando acababa de verse con él.

Cuando Yuya volvía temprano y les encontraba juntos, las raras veces que Yabu osaba hacerse ver al dormitorio, y se quedaba mirándoles de un lado en aire de desaprobación hasta que el profesor se iba.

Cuando se sentía feliz, como en ese momento, y él parecía listo a deshacer su felicidad pieza por pieza.

“Fui al estudio de Yabu-sensei.” contestó bruscamente, como para dejar claro que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir el enésimo reproche por su parte.

Yuya levantó una ceja y suspiró.

“Pues, ¿seguís saltándoos encima como a dos animales?” le dijo, alusivo, y Kei sintió la rabia crecerle muy rápidamente en cuerpo.

“No es sólo esto, Yuuyan, y lo sabes.” dijo entre los dientes, sin sentirse dispuesto a ceder. “Él y yo nos queremos, no es sólo sexo.” reiteró, luego se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño, cortando la discusión de raíz.

“Vas a hacerte daño, Kei.” fue perseguido por la voz del mayor, pero eligió de ignorarle, y abrió el grifo de la ducha al máximo, para amortiguar todos los ruidos externos.

Fue bajo el agua hirviente, se pasó las manos en la cara y trató de borrar los últimos minutos, de concentrarse sólo en lo que había ocurrido después de la clase.

Se dejó de vuelta envolver de esa sensación de calor al pensar en Yabu, mientras seguía repitiéndose que Yuya no tenía el derecho de decir nada sobre algo de que, de hecho, no sabía nada.

No estaba allí cuando Yabu y él salían juntos, fuera del campus, cuando ya no eran profesor y estudiante, sino dos personas juntas, sin estar vinculados por el hecho de tener que guardar la relación secreta.

No estaba allí cuando pasaba las noches a su casa, y se dejaba abrazar del mayor hasta cuando dormía, y se despertaba la mañana siguiente con el olor del café en el aire.

No estaba allí, y por eso no iba a dejar que arruinara la serenidad de esos momentos, la felicidad de sentirse importante, de haber realizado lo que había sido un sueño durante mucho tiempo.

Se lavó bien, al pasar el gel de ducha en el cuerpo y al sorprenderse por cómo ni el aroma fuerte de eso pudiera hacer pasar el olor de la piel de Kota en él.

Disfrutó ese olor, trajo a la memoria la sensación de sentir al mayor encima, a su alrededor, dentro de sí.

Se paró hasta de cruzar el límite, para no estar obligado a lidiar con su erección por la segunda vez ese día, sin tener al mayor para ayudarle.

Abrió los ojos para volver a la realidad, se enjuagó rápidamente y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la bata y volviendo al otro cuarto.

Takaki no estaba allí, tenía que haber salido, y él se sintió un poco culpable al encontrarse aliviado.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Estaba cegado por la presencia de Kota en su vida, y lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder nada de su relación con él para hacer caso a las consejas de su amigo.

Ese era el camino que había querido y elegido, y nada le habría convencido a dejarlo.

*

Estaban juntos desde más que cuatro meses ya.

Yabu había perdido todos reparos para esa relación, y Kei le había encontrado más y más proactivo, más y más dispuesto a salir de la envoltura de la universidad, de su casa o del cuarto del menor al dormitorio.

Salían más a menudo juntos, comportándose como una pareja normal, sin dejarse frenar ni por la diferencia de edad, ni siquiera tan obvia.

Nunca por uno momento había dudado de los dos de ellos, pero estaba feliz que el mayor también pudiera ver que lo que había entre ellos fuera algo normal, natural… de bueno, porque era así que era.

Esa tarde había salido de la universidad con un dolor de cabeza, por culpa de dos horas de clase de urbanística que le habían hecho sentir como si su cabeza estuviera vacía.

Tenía otra hora en frente, pero había decidido de dejar la clase antes de llegar al límite.

Al encontrarse al aire libre, parecía haber recuperado un poco de energía, y había tomado el móvil para controlar si hubiera emails de Yabu.

No le veía de la noche anterior, cuando había cenado a su casa, y esa mañana no estaba en la universidad porque era su día libre.

No encontró nada, y pensó de llamarle al llegar a casa para preguntarle que hubiera hecho durante el día, o para verse esa noche.

Animado por esa prospectiva, había vuelto rápidamente al dormitorio, planeando ya algo de hacer con el profesor.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su cuarto, peleó brevemente con el contenido de su cartera para encontrar las llaves, y cuando finalmente lo llevó a cabo abrió y entró, cerrándola con un gesto delicado.

Oyó un ruido llegar de la habitación, pero no se preocupó.

Dejó sus cosas en el sofá, luego tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Yabu, quedándose en espera.

Fue cuando oyó el teléfono sonar, el tono de llamada del profesor llegar de la habitación, que sintió un temblor bajo su columna.

Instintivamente, sabía qué esperarse.

Pero el corazón cubrió la razón, y rechazó de creerlo hasta que se dirigió en paso rápido a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Se le congeló la sangre.

Tuvo que parpadear unas veces para enfocar la escena que se le presentó en frente.

Yuya estaba tumbado en su cama. Tenía la cabeza echada atrás, una expresión de puro éxtasis en la cara.

Yabu estaba encima de él, sudado, se movía dentro su cuerpo con gemidos bajos, sufocados, que Kei conocía muy bien.

Cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y le vieron, su reacción fue instantánea.

El mayor salió del cuerpo de Yuya, se puso en pie a lado de la cama y se quedó inmóvil mirándole fijo.

Yuya, en cambio, se mostró más lúcido.

Recogió su ropa del suelo, se la puso como podía y se le acercó.

“Te lo había dicho que ibas a sufrir.” murmuró, antes de salir de la habitación, ni un signo de arrepentimiento en su cara.

Kei registró apenas sus palabras, la mirada todavía fija en el profesor, que había empezado a vestirse también.

Cuando oyó la puerta de casa cerrarse bajó los ojos, intentando encontrar la fuerza de hablar.

“¿Desde cuándo?” fue todo lo que pudo decir al final, la voz que temblaba.

“Alrededor de un mes.” respondió Yabu, y sin que el menor pidiera explicaciones siguió. “Vino en mi estudio para pedirme aclaraciones sobre algo de que hablemos en clase. Se quedó un poco después de la hora, y luego...” no terminó, pero no hacía falta.

Kei sabía bien cómo acabara.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creía que fuéramos felices juntos, pensaba de ser bastante para ti. Pensaba...” hizo una pausa, al sentir un nudo en la garganta. “Pensaba que me quisieras.” concluyó, al sentirse de repente inútil, patético.

“Nunca dije de quererte, Kei.” contestó el mayor, firme. “Me gusta estar contigo, pasar el tiempo juntos, me gusta cuando tenemos sexo y todo el resto, pero...” suspiró, resignado. “Pero no siento nada para ti. Ciertamente no lo que sientes tú.”

Kei tenía ganas de gritar.

Le habría gustado decirle que no debería haberle decepcionado, porque sabía perfectamente cómo se sintiera él.

Que le había utilizado, como a una puta, y que él no lo merecía.

Y luego al final le habría gustado implorarle de no irse, de dejar de ver a Yuya y de intentar quererle como él le quería.

Pero no dijo nada de esto, porque sabía qué no había palabras para cambiar la situación donde se encontraban.

Se quedaron quietos por un rato, y al final el profesor tomó la iniciativa.

“Será mejor que me vaya ahora.” dijo, al dirigirse a la puerta.

No le miró, no le tocó, no le dio otras explicaciones ni intentó consolarle cuando le vio empezar a derramar las primeras lágrimas.

Como había entrado en su vida, simplemente salió, con la misma facilidad como salió de la habitación.

Kei cayó al suelo, harto.

Y luego empezó a llorar por como el mayor le hubiera hecho sentir inútil, porque derramar lágrimas era todo lo que le quedaba de hacer.

*

La mañana siguiente, fue temprano a la universidad.

La Meiji estaba casi desierta a esa hora, pero el cancelo estaba abierto ya.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, como si no se diera realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La noche anterior Yuya había vuelto tarde. No le había dicho nada, y él no había preguntado nada.

No quería excusas, no quería explicaciones.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al estudio de Yabu.

Sabía qué dejaba la puerta abierta de noche, sin cerrarla con llave.

Entró, al sentir como una puñalada en el corazón.

Cerró la puerta, y fue a sentarse al escritorio.

Millones de imágenes le cruzaban la mente, y todas con el mismo sujeto.

Yabu que se le follaba en la superficie de madera, Yabu que le poseía en la silla, Yabu que se lo hacía tomar en boca con la espalda contra la pared.

Sexo, sólo sexo.

Tuvo asco a la idea que al final era todo lo que había tenido importancia por el mayor.

Le habría gustado poder olvidar todo lo de que esas paredes habían sido testigos, poder olvidar las palabras que le había dicho, mientras Yabu sólo se expresaba con el cuerpo.

Estaba verdadero, nunca le había dicho de quererle.

Y a Kei le habría gustado mucho volver atrás, comerse sus palabras y poder guardar ese amor adentro, seguro que expresarlo hubiera sido su error mayor.

Porque sin eso, ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse.

Nada con que olvidar a Kota, nada que le guardara anclado a esa vida.

¿Con qué quería olvidarle, si le había sacado todo?

Tuvo náusea al recuerdo del olor de sus cuerpos, de su sudor, e intentó no pensarlo. Abrió lentamente el cajón, y tomó una tijera.

Pasó el dedo en la hoja, y no la encontró muy ahilada.

Iba a tomarle un poco más que imaginado, pero al final estaba bien así.

A Kota, además, siempre le había gustado hacerle sufrir.

Le gustaba cuando dejaba marcas de uñas y dientes en su cuerpo, le gustaba cuando le penetraba sin aviso, casi sin prepararle.

Le había gustado romperle el corazón en dos anoche, al decirle que no le quería.

E iba a gustar también el hecho que Kei muriera sufriendo, allí donde todo había empezado.

Apoyó la tijera en la muñeca, presionando y apretando los dientes.

Tiró.

Dolió como el infierno, pero al pensar en la cara de Kota se convenció que nada podía hacerle sentir algo peor de lo que le había hecho él.

Vio la sangre empezar a correr y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo en el otro brazo, antes de estar demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Luego dejó caer la tijera al suelo, se desmayó contra el escritorio y espero de ir a ese infierno que era todo lo que le esperaba en ese momento.

Con dificultad, levantó los ojos al cielorraso.

Por la última vez, intentó contar las vigas.

Estaba casi a punto de acabar, pero fue interrumpido, como siempre.

Murió, el olor de la sangre ahogó el del sexo con Yabu en su mente.

Al menos de eso fue feliz, al final.

El olor de la muerte le daba mucho menos asco. 


End file.
